


PENNYWISE’S LITTLE MUFFIN

by aloquy



Category: Gay - Fandom, Kinky - Fandom, Pennywise - Fandom, joke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloquy/pseuds/aloquy
Summary: Tbh, I made this at around 5 a.m...? This is a joke. Honestly, I don’t know why people want to fuck Pennywise.





	PENNYWISE’S LITTLE MUFFIN

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I made this at around 5 a.m...? This is a joke. Honestly, I don’t know why people want to fuck Pennywise.

PENNYWISE’S LITTLE MUFFIN

Down the road I go, wondering, “Where should I go?”  
I see a sewer drain, that would cause a lot of pain.  
I crouch down to reach the ground.  
And I see Pennywise, my future kinky wife!  
“Oh how are you, my little muffin?” Daddy would ask.  
“I’m doing nothin’ .” I’d reply back.  
“Ready for a round or two? He’d ask.  
“Yes, boo <3” I’d answer  
Down I go into the sewer drain, wondering why I came.  
But I have no regrets, because I always forget.  
Pennywise would grab my crotch, rubbing my notch.  
He’d twist and turn, and I would squirm.  
He’d pull down my beautiful orange pants and he would start to chant, “Oh, what would I do without you?”  
He’d start throbbing his orange haired head like a bobbing apple.  
I’d moan out his name, as I came.  
“Inside of me— daddy wise!” I’d scream out his name.  
“No no sweety, pleasure is pain.”  
He’d lick the tip.  
He’d grab my dick.  
And there I go, screaming “Pain is gain!”  
He’d pull down his dress, like a damsel in distress.   
He’d insert his cock and I moaned “Fuck!”  
And then he came, moaning my name.  
I love daddy wise,  
because he is gay.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me


End file.
